Paige Elliot
Paige Elliot (Born Paige Elizabeth Olivia Brooklyn) is a Simlish actress, model and singer. She has received a total of five Simmy Awards (Including Best Actress in a Leading Role three times) and has been considered one of the best actresses of her generation. Her film debut was in 2004, when she was only 15. Her first largely-recognized film was two years later, in 2006, in the film Sirens, where she played a 16-year-old heiress who was kidnapped for ransom. Her largest-grossing film was the 2011 film Tension, written and directed by renowned director/screenwriter Alan Stanley, co-starring alongside Blake Lively, Angelina Jolie and Tiara Angelista, where she played a cunning, snarky heiress to a multi-million fortune who was asked for help for paying off another woman's debt to a drug dealer, which one her one of her five Simmy Awards. In 2007, she began to attend Sims University where she met her to-be husband, David Elliot (b. 1981). Once she finished her four years in college, the two were married on her 23rd birthday. However, as of last month, it's been rumored the two were planning on getting a divorce. Early life Born in Starlight Shores, Paige was born to a family of wealth and actors, with her mother also being a renowned actor and her father being a Goldman Sachs employee. According to Paige herself, she had always wanted to be an actress, and often tried to display this when she was little, by making home recordings of herself starting at a young age of six. Throughout elementary school and middle school, she joined every acting position she could in every school play, often landing herself in leading roles. When she was three, she gained a younger sister, Angel. The two have always been close, according to both of them, and they often seek help from each other in various ways. Angel often depended on Paige for support from an older person when she felt she could not go to anyone else, and Paige often showed Angel how her life worked. According to Paige, on her fifteenth birthday, she took Angel out with her to a large party held by one of her high school friends where the two were mistaken for fraternal twins due to Angel's mature behavior; it wasn't until after the party that people who had interacted with Angel they discovered that she was only 12. A similar event occurred with Paige herself when she snuck into a club at age 17 where she told others she was 22, and it was believed, until she stated "Oh, by the way, I'm only 17," just before she left the club. Paige's relationship with her mother, Amanda, was often stressed, with Paige attempting to do acting on her own while Amanda demanded she go to certain auditions that Paige wasn't interested in and Amanda refused to let her audition for roles Paige herself actually wanted. According to Paige, their relationship reached its lowest point when Amanda walked in on party Paige was hosting, which resulted in Amanda yelling at Paige in front of all the party's guests. Her relationship with her father, Nicholas, was always positive up until her engagement to David Elliot. Nicholas always supported her wants and needs for her to-be career, and he even paid for her college tuition. Paige has described her relationship to her father as "the perfect father-daughter relationship". Upon her announcement of her engagement to David Elliot, who is 8 years older than her, Nicholas showed his first disappointment in Paige, often making rude remarks towards both Paige and David, upset with the large age difference in the couple. Two weeks before Paige's wedding, Nicholas expressed his absolute distaste for David's general attitude (and absolute resentment for David's crude sense of humor), begging Paige to not go through with the wedding. When Paige insisted she was going to marry whoever she wanted, her father claimed he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, even though he would still financially support her in any way she needed. Supposedly four months ago, Paige and her father finally reconciled, though her ties with her mother are still disconnected. Career Early work: 2004-2005 When she was only 15 years old, Paige made her film debut as a minor character int the romantic comedy Summer Ties (2004). She then went on a spree of minor films with low box office grossing or even direct-to-video releases, including Tales of Us (2004), Clean Slate (2004) and Gunner (2005). In Summer Ties, she played Sarah, the bratty daughter of the main character, and had some of the lowest screen time in the film. The film was considered a commercial success, though Paige's role wasn't very considerable. In Gunner, a dramatic action film, she played the main character, Danielle, a teenager whose parents were murdered at the hands of a drug lord. Danielle then attempts to find and kill the drug lord, but she is also the prime suspect for the murder of her parents, resulting in her being chased by the police the entire time. Despite having critical success, the film was a box office flop. However, the film was redeemed when it won several Simmy Awards. It wouldn't be until the 2006 film Sirens that Paige would experience a giant commercial success. Breakthrough: 2006-2007 In 2006, after the critical acclaim of Gunner, Paige was called down while on her spring break to audition for one of the main characters in the thriller Sirens. The film features Paige as Isabella, an heiress to her parents fortune and business who gets kidnapped for ransom. The film often cuts back and forth between Isabella's interactions with her kidnapper as she begins to develop Stockholm syndrome and the police investigation with her parents to find her, and the film results in a twist, where it is discovered the parents hired a man to kidnap Isabella to trick their friends to pay the ransom as the parents have secretly been forced to file for bankruptcy. Sirens was a commercial and critical success, gaining nearly §305,000,000 (roughly $400,000,000). Almost all critics were in favor of it, and it is marked as Paige's first giant film. Most critics praised Paige's character practically falling in love with her kidnapper, even going as far as calling it "The best, yet most twisted, romance in a film over the last ten years". According to Paige herself, this film led to her getting many calls for other roles. This also was the mark of Paige's first Best Actress in a Leading Role Simmy Award. However, despite the abundance of film offers, Paige's next on-screen appearance wasn't until 2007 in the drama/comedy/action film Runners (Often mistaken for Gunner), where she played one of the main characters, Olivia "Lola" Lloyd, one of six young adults that get sick of their boring life and live on the run, stealing from people and living as criminals until they have several people, including relatives, a woman they robbed, a drug lord and the police, on their trail. Quite like Sirens, Runners was another commercial and critical success, gaining §200,150,000 (roughly $262,500,000) and having universal acclaim from critics, especially praising Paige's character "evening out" the spunk and evil of the absolute main character. This marked another one of Paige's Simmy Awards, getting her her first Best Supporting Actress award. Unfortunately, after these two giant films, Paige took a large hiatus for most of her college years up until 2010, where she got even more film offers. International Success: 2010-2011 Still in her final year of college, Paige admitted to ditching several weeks of school at a time to take part in her filming career. Her first appearance, in 2010, was her large role of Kiera in the futuristic thriller film The End of Peace, where she played one of many rebels during a holocaust-like invasion. In the year 2074, technology has not advanced as much as one would expect, but the government of the US has fallen and gone to a monarchy. However, one ruler from some European nation, under the name Queen Alex, has decided to invade the US and take over for herself. Eight rebels, including one of the US's princesses (named Dara), have managed to escape Alex's enslaving grip on the kingdom and attempt to stop her. The film reached more commercial and critical success world wide, grossing a total of §982,400,000 (roughly $1,288,393,442), and gaining amazing reviews with only very few negative ones, praising Paige's character for her charm, cleverness, and lack of morality, leading to Paige winning another Best Actress in a Leading Role Simmy Award. Shortly after, Paige took a role in a horror film, titled Savage (2010), where several people within an office building are payed a visit by the demons Lilith, Baal-Berith and Beelzebub, where the three demons were apparently given permission by God and Satan to attempt to kill the eight people. Paige played Olivia, the best friend of the main character. Shortly before the end, Olivia is impaled on Lilith's claws and thrown off the top of the building into a pit of fire leading to Hell. This film was completely overlooked, generally, when people look over Paige's catalog, even though it was moderately successful, grossing §90,000,000 (roughly $118,000,000). She continued to go film after film, gaining critical acclaim and large box office numbers, up until what is considered her most successful and best film to date in 2011. In 2011, Paige was approached for one of the main roles in the ensemble cast for the drama film Tension, where several "rich bitch" characters are rivals with each other in various ways and deal with each other and their own personal struggles, including one character, Mackenzie (played by Mary-Kate Olsen), who struggles with her meth & cocaine addictions and her debt to her drug dealer. Paige's character, Tristine, a multi-millionaire and heiress, is approached by three colleagues Stephanie (Blake Lively), Jenna (Angelina Jolie) and Mackenzie's sister Danielle (Ashley Olsen) to help pay for Mackenzie's debt to prevent all of them from being murdered by Mackenzie's drug dealer, despite the fact that Tristine and Stephanie loathe each other. The film grossed just over §2,000,000,000 (around $2,622,950,818), making it the fourth highest-grossing film of all time, including films adjusted for inflation. Critics had a field day with the film, finally naming Paige the "Reigning Queen of Acting". Of course, with such praise, Paige was awarded her third, and most-recent, Best Actress in a Leading Role Simmy Award in the 2012 Simmy Awards for her role. The film also won Best Picture along with four other awards. Other films Paige released included The Game (2010), Again? (2010), Back from the Dead (2010), Heart of Glass (2011), The Untold (2011) and Six Sisters (2011). 2012-present After the two years of success, Paige took yet another hiatus for the year of 2012. However, in mid 2013, it was announced she would be in another drama film, The Wanderers (2014), written and directed by Alan Stanley and starring Paige, Matthew Hamming, Emmy Starr and Emma Roberts. The film features Paige as Desirée and Emmy Starr as Amanda aka "Mandy" & "Candy", two ex-hookers on the run from their pimp, Dominic (Matthew Hamming), also getting the support from several people, including Paige's cousin Ashley (Emma Roberts). The film is set to release some time in mid 2014. Further from her filming career, Paige recently announced the release of her debut musical single, releasing September 29, 2013, titled "Celebrate", written by Paige Elliot, Justin Franks, Bonnie McKee & Ryan Tedder and produced by DJ Frank E and Ryan Tedder. On her official website, a video clip was posted featuring her dancing in a golden bodysuit, sitting at a dinner table in a gold and black dress, and sitting in a chair in a lace body suit with a loud, dubsteppy beat playing. The single's cover was also posted on her website. Personal Life Relationships Paige's relationship with her husband, David Elliot, has been seen publicly, and has often been compared to the relationship of Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt, despite Paige and David's relationship being more troublesome. The two met in Paige's college, where David was discussing his investment in the university. Paige's relationship to David caused problems with her father, Nicholas, eventually resulting in her being disowned by her father. On Paige's 23rd birthday, she and David were married. However, as of last month, it has been speculated that the two are planning on filing for Divorce. Further, it's been rumored Paige has been having an affair with her co-star in The Wanderers, Matthew Hamming. Last month, David Elliot was seen storming out of his and Paige's house, with Paige clutching him and begging him to stay. Shortly afterwards, both were seen in public multiple times, their wedding rings removed. Neither have actually spoken to the media about it. Public Friendships Paige's friendships to other celebrities has been highly publicized, showing her with various celebrities together for events. Such include Emmy Starr, Matthew Hamming, Justin Bieber, Katy Perry, Lola Belle, Angelina Jolie, Robert Downey Jr., Emma Roberts, Tiara Angelista and several others. Paige is often seen clubbing or attending parties with said celebrities, including one event where she was seen drunk outside of the night club The Brightmore in Bridgeport with Stella Striker, Lola Belle, Emma Roberts and Katy Perry. Select Filmography A list of select films Paige has appeared in. Not all of her films are included here. Select Film Awards Won A list of select awards Paige has won for her film career. Not all of her awards are listed.